Kiss my Wookiee
by Sweetdeath04
Summary: Set before The Courtship of Princess Leia, and before Isolder's plans get in the way. Han doesn't know if he is ready to propose to Leia. How does he know that he is ready for married life? Who can tell him? NOW COMPLETE
1. Intentions Revealed

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Star Wars or anything to do with it. Pity really. Though, if I did, you would probably never have heard of it. So maybe it's a good thing I don't own it._

**A.N. **_I know I should be working on 'Night Time Torture' but this was an idea I had and it should be much more fun! That doesn't mean I'm not going to go on with NTT though! Anyways, enjoy!_

**Kiss my Wookiee!**

**Intentions Revealed**

"Hey Zsinj!" Han Solo yelled at the evil warlord, "Kiss my Wookiee!"

The warlords face went red, and he began to curse in about sixty different languages, well, that was how many Han counted before screen of the holo vid flickered and the transmission ended.

Han Solo, captain of the Millennium Falcon, leaned back in his chair and laughed.

"You know Cub," growled Chewbacca the wookiee, "where I come from, I'm rather good looking for a wook!"

Han gave his partner a lob sided grin. "Yeah, I'll bet Malla tells you that all the time! I'm sure it would be an honour to kiss you!" Han laughed again.

He started fiddling with a small box in his pocket and said, more to himself than to Chewie, "I wonder what Leia would have said if she had seen that."

Chewie growled again.

"She would not have said that I was a complete idiot!" Han protested, jumping up, once again alert.

The small box fell from his hand to the floor.

"Damn!" Han scrambled across the floor of the Falcon, grabbed the box and opened it to check that its' content wasn't damaged.

"What are you doing with a ring Cub?" Chewie roared at him.

Han stood up and put the ring in his pocket again for safe keeping. "This ain't for me Chewie. It's for Leia." He paused before he continued. "I'm thinking, I'm not sure yet, okay, I'm thinking of asking her to marry me."

Chewie roared.

"What do you mean, 'It's about time'?!?!" Han cried. "It takes more time than you think pal! I love Leia! I have for ages! She loves me! The question is, does she want to spend the rest of her life with an ex-smuggler, a scoundrel?"

Chewbacca roared at him to calm down then growled quietly, "She loves you, that much is obvious. She loves you for who you are. You have nothing to worry about!"

Han glared at him. "Thanks buddy, but since when have you become the love expert?"

Chewie gave him a wounded look and said, "I have a wife and kid. That makes me more of an expert than you."

"Nice," said Han, "put her on auto pilot and let's get some sleep!"

Little did Han know, that night was going to be a little different.

**A.N.**_ Short but I want to put the next bit in a chapter by itself. Please R & R any comments you want to make._

_Sweetdeath04_


	2. Han's Nocturnal Visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I wish I owned Han but I don't. Well... I do have the miniature Han that Thorney gave me... But I don't own Star Wars. sob

**A.N. **_I know it's been ages since I updated but read my Bio to find out why! This chapter is based on the Special Edition VIDEOS!!!! Not the DVD's. This is the old Anakin Skywalker, not Episode 3 Anakin. Just to let you know. _

**To the people who have given me the will to write, my reviewers!**

**SailorLeia: **_Thank-you so much for review!!! You always make me laugh!!! And thanks for reviewing New Year's Resolutions and the last chapter of Night-Time Tortures!!! Enjoy! _

**Thorney: **_I AM NOT THICK!!! Happy now! I've updated!!! And yes, you did say you were proud of me!!! Enjoy!_

**Pitdroid: **_Sorry this isn't an AU. Thanks for your review! Hope you like it!_

**blackbird fly: **_I'VE UPDATED!!!! Please don't kill me for making you wait!!! Thanks for the review! _

**Redmaggie: **_Thanks! I hope you think this is a good ending to! _

**And on with the chapter!**

**Han's Nocturnal Visitor**

Han Solo had no idea where he was. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He knew he was in his nice warm cosy bunk on the Millennium Falcon catching up with some well earned sleep, but he was completely clueless to where he was in his dream.

It wasn't until he noticed the two suns setting in the sky and the large quantity of sand under his feet that he had the _amazing_ idea that he might just be on Tatooine.

But why? Why of all places in the galaxy was he on Tatooine?

"It doesn't matter where you are," came from a voice behind Han.

Han spun to face the stranger, and automatically grabbed for his blaster. It wasn't there. Then again, this _was _a dream; it wouldn't have been much use.

"Are you looking for this?" asked the stranger. He was holding a blaster that Han was positive was his. He had used it enough to know! He didn't even notice his surrounding change to his home planet of Corellia, so intrigued by the man that stood before him. He did notice, however, when the man muttered, "Never did like Tatooine much. Too much sand..."

But this was no man... Han had heard Luke talk about Force visions and Jedi's ghosts, but Han wasn't all positive that that crazy religion was all true...

But if it wasn't true, then what was making this man transparent?

'_This is all a dream,'_ Han said to himself, _'a strange dream, but still a dream, anything is possible!' _

"Yes, you are asleep on board your ship, and to you this is a dream," said the man, "but it is also what you call a 'Crazy Force visitation'."

Well, there was no doubt that he was a Jedi, Han realised as he looked at the robes the stranger wore, so much like the ones that Kenobi wore when he had hired Han to take himself and Luke to Alderaan. And there was a lightsaber hanging at his belt. The man's face was scarred. And his eyes...they were a bright blue, just like Luke's.

"I mean you no harm," said the man. "Believe it or not, I'm here to help you." Han's blaster floated out of the palm of the man's hand and into the holster at Han's side.

"Who are you?" was the first and, in Han's opinion, most appropriate question to ask.

The man didn't answer. Instead he made a motion to Han's pocket, and out floated a small box. _The_ small box which contained _the_ ring.

"I want to talk to you about your intentions towards my daughter," he said, looking at Han pointedly. Han knew that this mans daughter was Leia, that was who the ring was for. But he knew for a fact that Bail Organa was no Jedi, so that meant that this must be-

"_Vader?!" _

Vader sighed. "That is who I regrettably once was, but I would prefer, Anakin. I understand why you wouldn't want to trust me, and I can only hope you accept my apology for what I did to you at Bespin."

Han stared at him as if he was insane. "Listen Vader, you have no right whatsoever to call Leia your daughter! _You_ tortured her, _you _murdered everyone she cared for and _you _destroyed her planet. Luke, the Rebellion and I were the ones who helped her through when _you _tore her life apart!"

Vader looked at Han sorrowfully. "In my defence, I didn't know she was my daughter then. I was only doing what I thought best for the galaxy, I don't know _why _I felt torturing the innocent was the right thing to do, but I did. And it was Grand Moff Tarkin who destroyed Alderaan, not me. But that doesn't help me in my plea for innocence much, does it?"

Han just gave him a cold stare, wishing that he could just shoot the ghost, or hurt him in any other way possible.

Anakin looked up. "This isn't getting us anywhere and my time with you is limited. So, tell me, what are your intentions towards my-" he stopped himself. Calling Leia his daughter in front of this likely suitor would just cause to anger him further. "Towards Princess Leia," he finished.

"I love her and I want to marry her. That's all you need to know." Han's reply was rather brief and blunt.

"I warn you," Anakin said in a slow voice. "Leia looks, and acts, a lot like her mother. She is very beautiful, charming, and you won't be the only one who would like to spend the rest of his life with her." He paused, "Are you positive that she loves you more than anything, that she would do anything for you?"

Han grinned. "If you're trying to warn me off your daughter, _Anakin,_ then it's not working. She loves me and I love her. No one would dare get in our way!"

Anakin's grin was of a scary resemblance to Han's. "The Force reveals many things. You may have been her prince, her knight in shining armour, when you left Courscant, but that was five months ago. Are you sure you are now?"

Han was getting less and less sure of it as Anakin spoke, but he wasn't going to tell him that! He groaned internally. He had just plucked up the courage to ask Leia to marry him! He didn't want to have to start all over again!

Anakin continued talking, "Other princes will come to claim my daughter. Be prepared to challenge them when they come."

"No one, and I mean _no one_, is gonna try and take Leia from me!" Han said determinedly. "And if they do, they will regret it!"

Anakin smiled, a smile that contained happiness and sadness. "I hope you're right, Han Solo. I trust you with Leia's heart. Promise me; before I go, that you will fight for it?"

Chewie's roar interrupted Han's dream briefly and he started to feel himself wake up.

"I promise," he said to the rapidly fading ghost of Anakin Skywalker, hopefully to be his future father-in-law.

Chewie roared again, and this time Han woke up completely.

'_What was that about?'_ he wondered to himself as he yelled to Chewie, "I'm coming, you great fur ball! Keep your hair on!"

Checking his pocket and finding the ring still there, he remembered his strange promise in the dream, Han said quietly into the cool night air onboard the Falcon, "And anyone who wants to nick my Princess can go kiss my Wookiee!"

FIN.

**A.N. **_Okay, this didn't go exactly how I wanted it, but I discovered that this is a very hard story to re-write. I had about half of it done when my computer was wiped and I, being very stupid, hadn't saved it onto a disk. So I had to start again from scratch._

_Well, I hope you enjoyed anyway._

_Please R & R!_

_**Sweetdeath04** _


End file.
